Rote Sonne
by Eleonora
Summary: ACHTUNG: Nicht beendet!
1. Prolog

**Summary:**Ilona Waden ist ein junge Frau, die keinen Sinn mehr im Leben sieht und sich deswegen das Leben nehmen will, doch die frühesten Ereignisse lassen sie ihre Meinung ändern und ziehen Ilona in etwas rein, das sie sich nie zu glauben vermag.

**Disclaimer:** Alles was euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommt gehört der wunderbaren J.K.Rowling und das was irgendwie wirr erscheint sind meine eigenen Kreationen. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld (wie auch?) und bla bla bla.... Ihr wisst schon.

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte, also bitte seit nicht so hart mit mir. Nur falls ihr nicht durchblicken solltet: den ersten Teil des Prologs träumt Ilona. 

Ah ja und nur zu Info: Ilona und ihre Welt kennen kein Harry Potter, jedenfalls noch nicht!

Prolog

Das Mystische, das unergründliche, tief aus deinem Leben, aus deiner Welt. Was machst du hier? Ja das nie da gewesene zieht das dich an? Oder weißt du nur nicht woran du denken sollst. War dein Leben schön bis jetzt? Hatte deine Existenz immer einen festen Standpunkt? 

Nicht immer. Es gab Zeiten da war ich am verzweifeln, doch nach dem Regen kam auch wieder die Sonne. Alles hatte seinen Lauf, seit ich mich von ihnen abgewandt habe, geht es mir wieder gut.

Was wolltest du vorher?  Erinnere dich! Wolltest du nicht sterben, deine friedliche Ruhe bekommen? Keinen Streit mit deinen Eltern mehr haben? Wolltest du deine Liebe nicht für dich alleine haben? Aber er wurde dir weggenommen, weil du dich nicht genug um ihn gekümmert hast, sondern dich nur um dich und deine krankhafte Eifersucht gesorgt hast! Er ist tot, weil du zu viel mit dir selbst beschäftigt warst. 

Nein. Ich bin nicht daran Schuld.

Ach ja?

Ja!

Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein. Er ist gestorben, weil du nicht bei ihm warst. 

...

Siehst du? Also was hast du zu verlieren? Wenn du jetzt gehst und es hinter dich bringst, wirst du wieder in Frieden sein.

Damals wollte ich das. Ja. Aber jetzt bin ich eine Frau. Ich bin jetzt stark... jedenfalls muss ich das.

Und warum bist du eine Frau geworden? 

Wo von redest du? 

Weißt du das denn nicht mehr?

Nein, was?

Es muss sehr schwer für dich gewesen sein, zumal du ja daran Schuld warst. Du konntest es nicht ertragen und wolltest für immer ein Kind bleiben und alles was um dich herum geschah ignorieren. Doch bist du eine Frau geworden und brachst dein Versprechen. Du konntest doch noch nie ein Versprechen halten, aber dieses hättest du halten müssen. 

Welches Versprechen?

Ein Lachen.

Was hast du zu verlieren? Deine Verwandtschaft hat sich längst von dir abgewandt. Und es wird ihnen ohnehin besser gehen, wenn sie von deiner Last erleichtert sind. Sie nehmen es dir immer noch übel, Ilona. Merkst du das denn nicht? 

...

Also was willst du? 

___________________________________________________

Es war Vollmond und wenn Ilona jetzt in die vollkommene Reinheit der weißen Kugel sah, wusste sie, dass sie das richtige tat. Der Mond hat sie gefunden und befiehlt sie zu ihm. Ihr Vorhaben ist wichtig für sie. Es ist nicht nur das Ende: Es ist die Befreiung. 

Ein zarter Wind streichelte sanft über ihre Wangen. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Das Werkzeug und der wenige Proviant drückte ihr leicht auf die Schulter. Noch einmal atmete sie den reinen Luft der Nacht ein und machte sich auf den Weg. 

Sie wusste noch nicht, wo sie es geschehen lassen sollte, wo sie ihre letzte Ruhe finden sollte. Es sollte ein schöner natürlicher Platz sein, wo das Licht des Mondes Zugang hatte, denn der Mond sollte das letzte sein was sie sehen sollte, die vollkommene Reinheit des Mondes in der Sommersonnenwende sollte das letzte Bild sein, dass sie auf dem Weg begleiten sollte. Er würde ihr die Angst vor dem Schmerz nehmen, der kommen würde und mit sich tragen würde

ins Reich der Ewigkeit. In den ewigen Frieden.

Aber bis soweit war, würde es noch seine Zeit beanspruchen. Doch je eher um so besser. Sie wollte in dieser einen Nacht, ihrer letzten Nacht, noch einmal die Energien des Waldes spüren und sich auf das was kommt mental vorbereiten.  

Ilona fröstelte. Es war ziemlich frisch, aber immerhin noch warm genug, dass sie nicht schon in der Nacht früher als geplant der Tod sie abholen würde. Sie hatte aber damit ihre letzte Nacht nicht so ungemütlich und kalt verlaufen würde ein paar Wärmeflaschen mitgenommen, die sie sich jetzt in ihren Schlafsack stopfte und selber in ihn schlüpfte. Es war ziemlich warm darin und draußen war es auch nicht grad kalt. Und falls der Sensemann dann doch früher als geplant auftauchte spielte das keine Rolle. Diese letzte Nacht im Wald wollte sie sich von nichts nehmen lassen. Diese Atmosphäre musste sie einfach ein letztes mal genießen, komme was wolle.

Ein kalter Windhauch blies durch den Wald und über Ilonas Wange als sie die Augen schloss. Doch sie schlief nicht sofort. Ilona wollte noch einmal der Mutter Erde lauschen, den Wald um sich herum spüren und die Gigantik der Wälder bei Nacht fühlen bevor es dunkel wurde. Ein kleiner Windhauch ließ das herabgefallene Laub einen kleinen Tanz vollführen, was Ilona sehr glücklich machte, auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte. 

„Deine beschissene krankhafte Eifersucht treibt mich noch zum Wahnsinn. Kannst du mir nicht einmal vertrauen? Verdammt! Wieso bist du so? Wieso kannst du nicht einmal so sein wie andere normale Menschen auch?" Ilona schwieg. „Verdammt, ich bin doch auch nicht so! Ich hab dich nie betrogen und habe auch nicht vor das zu tun. Ich ... ich habe dir nie Anlass zu solch absurden Misstrauen gegeben. Ich habe nie an deiner Treue gezweifelt und du schickst mir gleich Spione hinterher?" Er fuhr sich über sein kurzes Haar. Er entfernte sich von ihr und ließ eine weinerliche Ilona zurück. Mit einem lauten Knall stoß er die Tür zu. Ilona ließ sich verzweifelt auf das Bett fallen. Was hatte sie nur getan? Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Wie konnte sie nur so eine Eifersucht gegenüber jedem weiblich Menschen haben, die mit ihm zu tun hatten? Sie konnte sich nicht sagen warum, aber vielleicht hatte sie Angst, Angst vor dem was kommen würde, wenn es aus war. Oder war es nur eine Vorahnung? 

Etwas rüttelte sie.

„Lass mich in Ruhe Henry!"

Es rüttelte noch mal.

Sie seufzte weinerlich. „Bitte!" 

Tränen kamen ihr. 

„Lass mich gefälligst in RUHE! Ich will keinen Mann, den ich mit Huren wie Katja teilen muss!"

„Miss! Miss! So wachen sie doch auf!"

„Was?"

Ilona öffnete die Augen und erkannte einen Mann mit wuschligen vor langer Zeit vielleicht mal gekämmten Haar, dass seine ganze Stirn bedeckte und so weit reichte, dass Ilona seine Augen nicht sehen konnte. Im Gegensatz zu seiner ungepflegten Haarpracht war sein Bart ziemlich gepflegt und nur ein paar Stoppeln konnte man erkennen, wenn man genau genug hinschaute. Er trug einen grünen Tarnumhang, den die Bundeswehr gewöhnlich zu tragen pflegte. Und Ilona, die obwohl sie ihn noch nie gesehen hatte wusste wer dieser Mann war.

„Was zum Teufel suchen sie denn hier? Oh nein warten sie! Sie sind auf der Flucht vor den Russen?"

„Nein, Miss!", antwortete der Mann ernst.

„Ach. Dann planen vielleicht die Japaner eine Invasion?"

„Nein, Miss!", widersprach der alte Mann ohne sich zu rühren.

„Nun. Dann. Es tut mir leid ihnen das sagen zu müssen, aber weder Heute, morgen, übermorgen noch in drei Tagen wird hier jemals ein erneuter Atomkrieg ausbrechen. Also würden sie jetzt bitte verschwinden. Ich habe noch andere Sachen zu erledigen, Herr Immer-auf-der-Flucht."

Der alte Herr blieb einen Moment stehen, öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, überlegte es sich dann anders und drehte sich um, um zu gehen. Ilona seufzte erleichtert. Das war doch gar nicht so schwer wie alle gesagt haben. 

Der Mann ohne Namen – jedenfalls wusste den niemand – lief langsam ein paar Schritte. Doch dann blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich wieder langsam um.

„Kein Atomkrieg, Miss Waden. Kein Atomkrieg! Nein, das was kommen wird ist schlimmer als das. Gegen das was kommt wird man sich wünschen es wäre bei einem solchen geblieben." Damit drehte er sich wieder um und verließ sie mit raschen Schritten gen Wälder, während sie noch überlegte woher er ihren Namen kannte.

 ****************************

Also das wars erst einmal. Ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird  bis das erste Kapitel da ist, aber ich versuche mich zu beeilen!


	2. Wieso ich?

@Kai, Kikkyo und Maxine: Danke für eure Reviews. * knuddel *  
  
Dank euch gibt es jetzt das 1 Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und den anderen die dies lesen!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
  
  
Wirklich ein komischer Mann. Aber das wusste sie ja auch schon vorher. Überall wurde von ihm erzählt. Hauptsächlich diese aufgeplusterte Trio von Tratschtanten im Supermarkt konnten es einfach nicht lassen, ständig von nichts anderem zu reden als diesen "mysteriösen" Irren im Wald. Zwar sind sie ihm noch nie begegnet und kannten ihn nur aus Erzählungen anderer Tratschweiber, die wiederum von anderen unwissenden dummen Frauen weiterzählt wurden, die ihn ebenfalls noch nie gesehen hatten. Aber er war dennoch überall bekannt und er war immer das Thema auf das jeder zurückgriff, wenn andere ausgingen.  
  
Jedoch seinen Namen wusste niemand. "Verrückte brauchen keine Namen", hatte einmal eine der Frauen im Supermarkt gesagt.  
  
"Aber irgendeinen Namen muss er doch haben!", hatte eine andere erwidert.  
  
"Manche sagen, er hieße Adalbert, aber ich glaube nicht so recht daran. Wenn ihr mich fragt, ist Adalbert noch zu gut für einen solchen Verrückten. Er müsste lieber Adolf heißen, wie verrückt der ist. Neulich habe ich von einer Bekannten gehört, dass die gehört hat, dass jemand gehört hat, dass jemand anderes vom Förster gehört hat, dass der aufgebracht im Wald rumgerannt ist, wie ein aufgeschreckter Hahn und angeblich 'Hilfe! Die Russen kommen!' ewig hysterisch geschrieen hat."  
  
Die dritte hatte schockiert drein geschaut und sich eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen. "Ja ist das denn die Möglichkeit!"  
  
"Wenn ich euchs doch sag!"  
  
"Ich möchte diesem Irren nie Nachts begegnen.", hatte sich die zweite eingeschaltet. "Wer weiß was der mit mir anstellen würde. Ich mein am Ende denkt der noch ich wäre eine tschechische Komplizin und würde ihn aushorchen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie das enden könnte."  
  
Ilona hatte sich nicht mir halten können und war auf das Trio zugegangen.  
  
"Oh nein! Wie schrecklich!", hatte sie sich eingemischt.  
  
"Ja, sehen sie? Vor diesem Mann ist niemand mehr sicher."  
  
"Ich glaube ich könnte den armen Mann wirklich verstehen, wenn er Sie, falls Sie ihn tatsächlich nachts im Wald treffen würden, um die Ecke bringen würde, denn ich würde garantiert dasselbe als letzten Ausweg erwägen!" Somit hatte sie sich umgedreht und war mit vollbepackten Einkaufstüten aus dem Laden marschiert und konnte noch hören was sie dann sagten.  
  
"Was meinte sie damit?"  
  
"Eine Unverschämtheit! Wenn ihr mich fragt ist die mit diesem Verrückten Waldmenschen irgendwie in Kontakt. Jedenfalls sollten wir unsere Männer und Kinder nicht mehr aus dem Haus lassen. Wer weiß was die dem Irren alles schon von uns erzählt hat und wenn der erfährt, dass wir hier über ihn reden, dann Gnade uns Gott!"  
  
Ilona grinste in sich hinein. Wie dumm diese Supermarkttanten doch waren. Dieser "Waldmensch" sah zwar mit seinem grünen Bundeswehranzug und seiner mächtigen Haarpracht alles andere als normal aus und ließen ihn irr aussehen, es änderte aber nichts daran, dass er einen sehr stabilen Eindruck machte.  
  
Ilona ärgerte sich, dass sie ihn weggeschickt hatte. Wahrscheinlich war er gar nicht so verrückt, wie alle dachten, vielleicht war er ja ganz normal und nur die Leute machten ihn zu jemanden, der er gar nicht war.  
  
Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, was er mit seiner Andeutung gemeint hatte, aber das würde sie jetzt wohl nie erfahren. Bald würde sie ohnehin keine Probleme mehr haben. Ilona ließ den Schlafsack liegen, den würde sie eh nicht mehr brauchen, und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer geignetten Stelle, wo sie danach niemand finden würde, jedenfalls vorerst nicht.  
  
Doch während sie suchte waren ihre Gedanken immer wieder bei diesem abnormalen Geisteskranken. Was meinte er nur mit dem was er gesagt hatte? Sie versuchte diese nervenden Gedanken, abzuschütteln, doch wie schon geahnt, wollte es ihr nicht so gelingen.  
  
Immer und immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf gab, obwohl es sie eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu interessieren hatte was in der Welt geschehen solle, doch ihrem Unterbewusstsein störte das herzlich wenig. Und so bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie mittlerweile schon eine ganze Weile an einem wunderschönen Ort, der wohl ideal für ihr letztes Ritual sein würde, stand. Wie lange konnte sie nicht sagen, aber sie stand einfach da und versuchte die Ordner in ihrem Gehirn in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen. Was nicht gerade ein Kinderspiel war, da sie neben den Ordnen noch anderes zu erledigen hatte, wie zum Beispiel Löcher in die Luft zu starren.  
  
Irgendetwas war hier ganz ungewöhnlich. Sie konnte sich nicht sagen was, dennoch hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl, was diesen Ort betraf. So schön dieser Ort auch sein mochte, eine gute Aura ging nicht von ihm aus, das spürte Ilona, auch wenn sie wirklich keine Ahnung hatte woher dieses ungute Gefühl herkam. Alles schien hier perfekt zu sein.  
  
Die Sonne schien durch die Baumkronen wunderschön auf einen großen Felsen, der inmitten der Lichtung stand, auf der sich Ilona gerade befand. Der Fels war ganz und gar mit Efeu bedeckt, dass vollkommen rein von irgendwelchen Dreck oder Ungeziefer war. Als ob sich irgendjemand um diese Stelle kümmerte und dies mit sehr viel Liebe und Sorgfalt tat. Direkt hinter dem Stein standen zwei Bäume, zwei Eichen.  
  
Ilona wollte gehen, doch irgendetwas hinderte sie daran sich einfach umzudrehen und sich so schnell wie nur möglich von diesem Ort zu entfernen. Dieser Ort war magisch und Ilona war überwältigt von der Schönheit dieser sonnenbeschienen Felsen und den fruchtbaren Bäume dahinter. Erst als Ilona den Felsen näher beobachtete konnte sie ein komisches Zeichen unter dem Efeu erkennen. Sie hatte so eine seltsame Ahnung, was es war.  
  
Ilona wagte es einen Schritt näher zu treten. Langsam schob sie das Efeu ein bisschen auf die Seite, damit sie es genauer erkennen konnte. Erst war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es wirklich das war, wonach es auszusehen schien. Aber Ilonas Vermutung stellte sich leider als wahr heraus:  
  
Dieses sternähnliche Gebilde war unverwechselbar ein Pentagramm; ungefähr so groß wie eine Handfläche und tief in den Felsen reingeritzt. Ilona schreckte zurück. Dies musste ein Altartisch sein, der für Opfergaben einer Sekte bestimmt war und auf dem eine böse Aura lastete.  
  
Sie trat noch ein Schritt zurück. Dies war wirklich kein Platz des Friedens, auch wenn das Aussehen dieser Lichtung etwas anderes zu sein vorgab. Sie drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück, das selbe etwas wie vorhin. Irgendwie magisch, aber vielleicht war es doch nur Neugierde?  
  
Also was sollte es schaden, wenn sie mal ein genaueren Blick auf das Pentagramm warf. Was könnte schon passieren?  
  
Sie ging wieder einen Schritt auf den Felsen zu und diesmal schreckte sie nicht zurück, sondern starrte nur stumm das Pentagramm an.  
  
Sie streckt zaghaft ihre Hand aus um es zu berühren, zog ihre Hand jedoch kurz vor ihm zurück. Ein Kribbeln ging durch ihre Fingerspitzen, jedoch kein unangenehmes, eher etwas beruhigendes, was Ilona noch misstrauischer machte.  
  
Sie entfernte sich wieder einen Schritt und umrundete mit gerunzelter Stirn den Felsen, wobei ihre Augen nur auf das Pentagramm gerichtet waren. Was zog sie nur so wahnsinnig zu diesem erschreckenden Symbol hin. Was war es?  
  
Noch ein paar mal ging sie im Kreis bevor sie sich entschloss das Pentagramm doch zumindest mal anzufassen. Vielleicht würde sie wieder ein komisches Kribbeln durchzucken und ihre Fragen beantworten. Es war alles so absurd und unwirklich. Was kümmerte sie dieser Opferstein, wenn sie doch andere Probleme zu bewältigen hatte?  
  
Sie streckte ihre Finger aus und berührte das eingeritzte Symbol. Ilona hielt den Atem an, doch nichts geschah. Was sollte denn auch geschehen? Ilona stand ganz allein im Wald vor einem Felsen, der zufälligerweise ein Pentagramm auf sich geritzt hatte und sie merkwürdigerweise seltsam anzog und glaubte doch tatsächlich, dass bei einer kleinen Berührung des Symbols sie teil eines magischen Ereignisses wurde? Wie tief muss sie wohl gesunken sein, dass sie zu so etwas fähig war. Sie, die zeit ihres bisherigen Lebens nie an irgend eine Religion, geschweige denn einen Gott glaubte, hatte jetzt plötzlich den Drang teil eines unglaublichen Wunders zu haben?  
  
"Ich glaube es wird jetzt wirklich Zeit, bevor ich es mir noch anders überlege!"  
  
Damit entfernte sie sich mit schnellem und sichrem Schritt von der Lichtung. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Hatte sie jetzt doch tatsächlich noch den Weg zum Glauben gefunden? Jetzt, kurz nachdem sie einen Entschluss gefasst hatte? Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen, dass sie sich doch noch Zeit nehmen um noch mal gründlich darüber nachzudenken sollte, was sie wirklich wollte. Doch sie wusste, wenn sie jetzt zuviel darüber nachdachte, würde sie sich höchstwahrscheinlich noch für einen anderen Weg entscheiden, egal was für Schmerzen sie hatte durchleiden müssen. Was war eigentlich noch mal so schlimm gewesen, dass sie sich das Leben nehmen wollte? War es das wirklich wert? Da, es fing schon an!  
  
Ilona beschleunigte ihre Schritte - so wahr das überhaupt möglich war. Jedoch ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor sich zu haben. Wenn die Tanten im Supermarkt sie jetzt so sehen könnten, wie sie mit starrer und bösartiger Mine durch den Wald lief, sie hätten sie wohl für Gemeingefährlich erklärt und sie gleich eingewiesen. Ilona lächelte wieder bei diesem Gedanken. Wieso hatte sie nur das Gefühl, dass das wohl der einzige Ausweg war?  
  
'Am besten sollten die Leute dort mich noch einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen,' dachte sie, 'dann würde ich vielleicht endlich geheilt sein. Aber ach nein, Gehirnwäsche verwenden die dort ja nicht. Ich glaube da müsste ich mich wohl eher an die Mafia oder an Terroristen oder vielleicht sogar an die Regierung wenden. Ah ja das werde ich machen. Die sollen mir dann aber auch gefälligst auch gute Erinnerungen an ein besseres Leben einpflanzen. Ja, ich nehme an, dann würde es mir besser gehen, bestimmt.'  
  
Was war nur mit ihr los? Wieso war sie so hysterisch? Vor was hatte sie denn Angst? Es war doch alles so absurd. Ihr ganzes Leben war absurd. Wieso wurde sie überhaupt auf die Welt geschickt? Sie hatte keine Freunde, hatte keine Zuneigung, kein Verständnis, hatte noch nie etwas von wahrer Liebe spüren können, hatte immer nur Qualen überstehen müssen. War dies etwa ihre Bestimmung gewesen? Endlos und ohne irgendeine Lebenslust, jeden einzigen Tag, damit zu verbringen, sich Selbstvorwürfe zu machen, von anderen sagen zu lassen , was man falsch gemacht hat? Nannte man das etwa ein erfülltes Leben?  
  
Eine Träne rann ihren Wangen hinab. War sie wirklich an all dem Schuld, was ihm zugestoßen war? Hätte sie es vielleicht verhindern können? Sie hatte ihn doch geliebt, und er... er hatte sie doch geliebt, oder?  
  
Ilona ließ ein herzenszerreißenden Seufzer von sich und fiel auf die Knie, das Gesicht tränenüberströmt.  
  
"Ich war doch nicht daran Schuld! Ich hatte doch keine Ahnung! Du hast dich doch von mir getrennt. Du wolltest doch nichts mehr von mir wissen! Du bist doch einfach fort gegangen! Verdammt, wieso...!" Sie hob verzweifelt ihren Blick und das was sie da sah verwirrte sie nun vollends.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein.  
  
Lautlos und völlig reaktionslos erhob sie sich. Mit leerem Blick starrte sie den Felsen und die zwei dahinterstehenden Eichen an.  
  
Zum Teufel, was ging hier vor? Ohne auf zu sehen drehte sie sich um und lief weg. Das heißt, das hatte sie vor gehabt, doch anstatt zu flüchten lief sie direkt in einen Mann rein. Vor Schreck fiel sie auf den Rücken.  
  
"Na, na nicht so hastig!" Ilona schaute abrupt auf und als sie einen Mann mit Bundeswehranzug, buschigem braunen Haar und einem seltsamen Lächeln sah sprang sie hastig auf die Beine und rannte.  
  
Doch wieder hielten sie zwei Arme fest. Sie versuchte sich wegzureißen, aber der Mann war zu stark für sie. Sie erkannte, dass sie nicht viel ausrichten konnte und so sah sie auf und sah zu ihrer Verwunderung in das Gesicht einer Frau, die sie immer noch mit einem festen Griff festhielt.  
  
Was ging hier bloß vor?  
  
Sie schaute um sich und erkannte zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass überall um den Opferstein solche Frauen standen. Alle trugen sie bedrohliche blutrote Gewänder, die bis zu ihren Taillen ziemlich eng anliegend dann aber ziemlich locker ausfielen. Die Ärmel waren kurzgeschnitten und doch schienen die Frauen nicht im mindesten zu frieren, eher im Gegenteil. Mittlerweile hatte die Frau, die sie daran gehindert hatte zu flüchten, sie losgelassen, doch Ilona spürte immer noch die Wärme, die von ihr ausging.  
  
Angsterfüllt und mehr als verwirrt schaute Ilona zu dem - wie es aussah - Sektenführer. Sie hatte jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr so einen großen Drang zu wissen, was hier eigentlich los war. Jetzt Angesicht in Angesicht mit gleich mehreren Verrückten um einen Opferstein versammelt, wollte sie gar nicht mehr wissen, was es eigentlich war, was auf die Menschheit zukommen würde, falls überhaupt etwas in Gefahr war, was Ilona sehr bezweifelte. Aber andererseits, vielleicht sollte sie sich doch erst mal anhören, was er dazu zu sagen hatte. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie nicht neugierig war und da sie sich sowieso von dieser Welt entfernen wollte, konnte sie doch das Risiko eingehen, dass sie, falls diese Geisteskranken böse Absichten hatten, hier liquidiert würde. Wieso also Angst haben?  
  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Nun, sagen wir mal so: Ich bin auf gar keinen Fall jemand der Angst vor militärischen Angriffen zu haben hat und ich glaube, dass ich genauso wenig verrückt bin wie du."  
  
"Ach ja und was ist das hier dann für eine Maskerade? Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Ist heute etwa Halloween oder ..." Ilona musterte die Frauen, die den Kreis um sie und den seltsamen Mann bildeten. "...wohl eher Fasching!"  
  
Er lächelte nachsichtig. "Weder noch! Diese 'Kostüme', wie du sagtest, sind nicht nur irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke um unser Auftreten etwas mysteriöses und eigenartiges zu geben, wie du vielleicht glauben magst. Es ist vielmehr eine alte Tradition, die über die Jahrhunderte über immer weiter gegeben wurde und heute tragen wir sie."  
  
Ilona musterte die Bundeswehruniform abschätzig. "Und diese Uniform ist wohl dann auch schon Hunderte von Jahren alt. Faszinierend! Daher hat die Bundeswehr also die Idee mit den Tarnfarben!"  
  
"Nun, das ist natürlich kein traditionelles Gewand, vielmehr dient es zur Tarnung." Natürlich darauf hätte Ilona ja auch von selber kommen können!!! So dumm war Ilona nun auch wieder nicht und so fragte sie nicht mehr weiter danach.  
  
"Und wie heißt du?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
  
"Hab ich dir etwa erlaubt mich mit du anzusprechen?" Seine Stimme war ernster geworden.  
  
"Du sprichst mich doch auch mit du an! Wieso sollte ich das nicht dürfen? Stehst du etwa über mir?"  
  
Die Frau, die Ilona zuvor daran gehindert hatte zu fliehen trat aus dem Kreis auf sie zu, wobei die anderen den Kreis wieder schlossen indem sie ihn verkleinerten.  
  
"Oh ja das tut er und du tätest gut daran ihn mit Respekt zu behandeln." Sie blickte Ilona geringschätzig an und ihre Stimme hatte einen emotionslosen monotonen Ton, der Ilona sehr beunruhigte.  
  
"Er ist nicht nur bedeutend für unsere Zukunft sondern auch höchstwahrscheinlich deiner. Je eher du das einsiehst um so besser!" Sie wandte sich zu Mr Oberspinner und redete so als wäre Ilona nicht anwesend.  
  
"Ich will Eure Klugheit und Eure Fähigkeit keinesfalls in Frage stellen, Frank, aber sind Sie sich ihrer Fähigkeiten ganz bewusst? Ich denke, ohne ihr Urteilsvermögen in Frage stellen zu wollen, dass es sich hier um einen Irrtum handelt. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass diese Frau, die gerade erst geschafft hat erwachsen zu werden diese schwere Aufgabe aufgegeben werden soll." Ilona wollte erst schreien: 'Moment mal. Ich bin immerhin schon 23 und bin schon seit Jahren aus dem Kindesalter draußen', doch sie überlegte es sich dann doch anders und fand es für besser zu schweigen. Dieser Frank schaute Mrs Spinner erst eine Weile mit gerunzelter Stirn an bevor er antwortete:  
  
"Darüber haben wir doch schon gesprochen, Eleasse und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich über alles gut im Bilde bin und ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass wir uns in diesem Fall eben auf mein Gespür verlassen müssen!" Eleasse. Seltsamer Name, dachte Ilona, aber ziemlich passend für solch eine Person.  
  
Eleasse blickte Ilona herablassend an und wandte sich dann wieder mit schmollender Mine zu ihrem Oberhaupt. "Ich weiß, dass du dachtest, ich würde dir diese Angelegenheit überlassen, Eleasse. Ich zweifle auch gar nicht an deinen Fähigkeiten und ich behaupte auch gar nicht, dass sie.." Er nickte kurz zu Ilona. "..mehr fähig ist als du und außerdem weißt du das es noch andere Gründe gibt, die mich zu dieser Entscheidung geführt haben und ich habe dir auch schon mal gesagt, dass ich mit dir darüber nicht mehr diskutieren will, damit das jetzt ein für alle mal klar ist."  
  
"Aber du kannst dich doch nicht einfach so auf sie verlassen. Wer weiß ob die überhaupt einen einzigen kleinen Spruch zustande bringt." Sie musterte Ilona herablassend und Ilona befand, dass sie Eleasse nicht leiden konnte und außerdem war sie nun vollends verwirrt und fragte sich, wieso ausgerechnet ihr so etwas geschehen sollte. Wieso sie? Sie war nie etwas besonderes gewesen und war auch nicht gerade die schlauste, aber auch nicht gerade schwer von Begriff, aber in diesem Fall verstand sie wirklich nur 'Bahnhof' und das äußerte sie dann auch, so ähnlich, worauf der Oberhaupt sie verständnisvoll anschaute, während Eleasse besserwisserisch und genervt die Augen verdrehte.  
  
"Wie gesagt, um dir alles genau zu erklären, fürchte ich haben wir nicht genug Zeit. Deshalb werde ich es so knapp wie möglich machen. Aber nicht hier." Er ging auf den Opferstein zu und berührte das Pentagramm, dass darauf hin weiß zu leuchten begann. Er sagte irgendwas unverständliches und der Opferstein begann erst ein bisschen zu wackeln und dann erschien eine durchsichtige grelle weiße Wand, die sich, wie auf einer Wasseroberfläche, zu wellen schien.  
  
Spätestens jetzt war Ilona mit ihren Nerven am Ende und versuchte abermals aus dem Kreis zu flüchten. Da ihr das aber nicht gelang, da Eleasse mal wieder schneller gewesen war, schrie sie so laut sie nur konnte. Frank schien völlig überrascht, doch er fing sich auch gleich wieder und murmelte etwas vor sich hin und zu Ilonas Verblüffung verstummte ihr Schrei, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie noch immer schrie. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass Frank einen Stab in der Hand hielt und allmählich dämmerte es Ilona. 'Das sind Hexen, das hier ist ein Hexenorden, Hexen, Hexen ... Hexen ...'. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber aus ihrem Mund kam kein Laut. Angsterfüllt starrte sie den Oberhaupt an.  
  
"Ich werde dir deine Stimme wieder geben, wenn du versprichst nicht noch mal zu schreien. Okay?"  
  
Sie nickte und nachdem Frank den Zauber wieder von ihr genommen hatte begann sie sofort hysterisch zu werden.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal wer sind Sie? Was zum Teufel haben Sie mit mir vor? Verdammt, was ist hier überhaupt los? Wieso ich? Wieso ich? Verdammt, wieso ich? Wer seit ihr? Was wollt ihr alles von mir? Was..." Doch Ilona wurde mit einer Handbewegung von Frank zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Er schmunzelte ein wenig. "Moment mal nicht so schnell. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich dir alles erklären werde, aber dazu müssen wir erst gehen." Er ging auf Ilona zu und reichte ihr eine Hand, welche diese nur entsetzt anstarrte.  
  
"Was meinen sie damit? Wohin gehen? Und was ist eigentlich dieses Weiße seltsame Etwas zwischen den Eichen, Frank?"  
  
"Collagahn!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Collagahn!" Ilona runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Eleasse, nannte Sie aber eben Frank." Herr Collagahn schaute sie wieder mit jenem verständnisreichen Blick an. "Als meine Tochter wird sie wohl das Recht haben mich mit Vornamen anzureden."  
  
Ilona sagte gar nichts mehr und runzelte nur noch mehr die Stirn.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?" murmelte sie mehr zu sich als zu Frank Collagahn.  
  
"Nun, das wirst du erfahren wenn wir dort sind. Das heißt falls du mitgehst. Also gehst du mit?"  
  
Eigentlich wollte Ilona ja gar nicht, aber sie hatte das komische Gefühl, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte, dass diese Frage nur aus Höflichkeit gestellt wurde und dass sie falls sie nicht aus freien Stücken mitkam, gewaltsam mitgeschleppt würde. Herr Collagahn würde so und so seinen Willen durchsetzen und so nickte sie.  
  
*************************  
  
So das wars mit dem 1 Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt weiter. 


	3. Hä?

Danke an alle die mir revwiet haben und mir geholfen haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß  
  
mit dem 2. Kapitel.  
  
@Sakura Greenleaf: Du hast Recht ich habe die Idee mit dem Wellenlicht abgeschaut, aber ganz bestimmt nicht von Startgate, da ich das sowieso noch nie geschaut habe... (Find ich sowieso ein Schwachsinn *g*) Ne ich habs von Charmed abgeguckt. Da war so ein Tor zum Jenseits...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie Henry nie kennen gelernt hätte, vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen wenn sie nie an Henrys Treue gezweifelt hätte, vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn sie diesen Ort nie gesehen hätte und vielleicht wäre es viel besser gewesen, wenn sie jetzt Tod wäre.  
  
Jetzt war es eigentlich an der Zeit zu ihrem Glauben zurückzufinden und den allmächtigen Gott jetzt an ihrer Seite zu wissen. Doch selbst jetzt, da sie es ganz bestimmt wusste, dass es übernatürliche Kräfte gab, wollte er sie nicht erfüllen. Vielleicht war es noch nicht an der Zeit und vielleicht würde sie ihn noch finden, doch brauchen würde sie ihn hier.  
  
Es waren hier jedoch nicht die Werke von dem Gott den Ilona kannte gewesen. Das hatte Ilona nach dem Wellenlicht in der Eingangshalle sehen können. Sie war nicht gerade sehr groß gewesen und sie hatte auch keine besondere Form, wie bei gotischen Kirchen gehabt, doch die gemeißelten Bilder überall an den Wänden machten ihn zu einem mystischen und bezaubernden Ort. Es waren Bilder aus längst vergangenen Zeit gewesen und sie hatten auch nicht die gewohnten Malereien von Jesus und seinem Kreuzgang gezeigt. Es waren Götter gewesen. Einige davon hatte Ilona als alte griechische oder römische Gottheiten erkannt und das hatte sie aufs neue völlig misstrauisch gemacht.  
  
Als sie weiter gegangen waren, kamen sie zu einem riesigen Raum, der wie bei einer Mosche eine Kuppel hatte und riesige Säulen, die wieder Gottheiten und ihre Taten veranschaulichten. Es war einfach beeindruckend gewesen, wie die Sonne durch die Kuppel in den Saal geschienen hat. Ab hier hatte sie gewusst, dass dies nicht das Werk des Bösen war, es konnte einfach nicht so sein, für das wäre es viel zu schön gewesen!  
  
Es gab wahnsinnig viele Gänge und Gewölbe und Ilona konnte sich bei bestem Willen nicht die Abzweigungen merken, die sie nahmen und so gab sie es nach einer Weile auf und bewunderte einfach die Wände. Während der ganzen Zeit, wo sie durch diese Räume gegangen waren hatte niemand auch nur irgendwas gesagt, geschweige denn eine Antwort auf all die Fragen gegeben, die Ilona den ganzen Weg wie ein Kind voller Ungeduld stellte. So erfuhr Ilona nicht was es mit diesen gemeißelten Göttern auf sich hatte und nicht wer sie überhaupt waren und erst recht nicht was sie mit ihr vorhatten.  
  
Doch auch wenn es komisch klingen mag, indessen Ilona nicht wusste was mit ihr geschehen würde und in was ihre Zukunft bestand, konnte sie einfach nicht anders als die Hallen, die sie durchgingen mit Respekt zu behandeln. Obwohl sie dies alles eigentlich hassen müsste, konnte sie einfach nicht anders als sie zu lieben. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben nicht viel unglaubliches gesehen, was sie noch staunender machte.  
  
Es war nicht die Schönheit dieser Gänge und Gewölben, zumal sie eigentlich gar nichts besonderes an sich hatten. Doch Ilona befriedigte dies schon, wusste sie doch nicht was sie noch alles sehen würde. Sie hatte noch nie so ein seltsames und wunderbares Gefühl der Freiheit und Ungezwungenheit verspürt.  
  
Wie konnten sie böse sein, wenn sie einen Ort wie diesen erschaffen konnten?  
  
Sie waren noch durch einige andere Räumen gegangen, die ungefähr das selbe Muster hatten. Mittlerweile jedoch waren sie an einem kleinen Durchgang angelangt und der, wie Ilona glaubte einen roten Stich hatte, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an den Fackeln die an der Wand brannten.  
  
Dieses Zimmer hatte im Gegensatz zu all den anderen Räumen keine Fenster und keine Gemälde an der Wand und Ilonas Staunen verwandelte sich in Unbehagen und vielleicht auch Angst, als sie diesen Raum betraten. Die Luft war mehr als stickig und roch stark nach irgendein starkem Geruch, dass Ilona momentan nicht so Recht einzuordnen wusste, obwohl sie sich ganz sicher war, dass sie es kannte. Es würde bestimmt in gewisser Weiße angenehm sein, wäre es nicht so hoch dosiert und würde nicht so in der Nase und in den Augen stechen.  
  
In dem ganzen Gebäude - und es musste riesig sein - hatte Ilona keine einzige Tür gesehen, nur Rundbögen, die die Räume trennten. Doch hier war eine Tür, zwar eine ziemlich zerbrechliche alte rostige Tür, aber eine Tür. Davor stand ein junger Mann, der etwa in Ilonas Alter sein musste, aber sonst wohl keine Gemeinsamkeiten mit ihr hatte. Es war kein Bart zu erkennen und seine Harre waren ein ordentlich, vielleicht zu ordentlich, gekämmter dunkelbrauner Schopf, der ganz kurz geschnitten war und seine jugendlichen Gesichtszüge würden auch durchaus sympathisch wirken, wenn da nicht diese starren, teilnahmslosen und erschreckenden grünen Augen wären, die Ilona mürrisch und zugleich spöttisch anfunkelten.  
  
Ilona hatte zwar keine Angst vor ihm, doch sie wusste sofort, dass sie ihn nicht so besonders mögen würde.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung, Creep? Gab es irgendwelche Zwischenfälle?", fragte Herr Collagahn ihn, dieser antwortete mürrisch, während er Ilona immer noch stirnrunzelnd und vielleicht auch, mitleidig musterte.  
  
"Nun, Herr Collagahn, in gewisser Weiße ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben die Informationen und wir glauben, dass es uns sehr weiterhelfen wird, doch kam es unglücklicherweise tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall, nun ja, wenn man ihn als einen solchen bezeichnen kann. Die Auswirkungen sind noch nicht ganz klar." Er wendete sich von ihr ab und blickte zu seinem Gesprächspartner. "Ich glaube jedoch, dass wir das alleine besprechen sollten." Er blickte abfällig auf Ilona. "Sind sie sich eigentlich wirklich sicher, dass sie die richtige Wahl getroffen haben?"  
  
Ilona war wütend, sie lies sich aber so weit es ging nichts anmerken. Dieser abartig gelassene Tonfall und dieser intensive Blick, der sie fast durchbohrte, waren einfach nicht auszuhalten. Am Liebsten hätte sie ihm jetzt eine runtergehauen und ihm gesagt, dass er aufhören solle so zu reden. Natürlich war diese Wut eigentlich unberechtigt und kindisch, doch das Verhalten dieses Creeps, oder wie er hieß, verletzte Ilona, machte sie wütend. Und obwohl sie ihn erst zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und sie ihn erst einige Sekunden kannte, spürte sie einen mehr als weit greifenden Hass und eine unausgesprochene Wut, die Besitz von ihr ergriff. Als ob sie sich schon Ewigkeiten kannten und sich schon immer bis auf die Knochen verabscheut hatten. Wie als ob man jemanden durch tiefe Abneigung mied, doch nach Jahren wieder knallhart mit ihm konfrontiert wurde. Natürlich war es Unsinn das wusste sie, aber doch hatte sie diesen Gedanken im Kopf und er ließ sich einfach nicht verscheuchen.  
  
"Ilona würde es dir was ausmachen mit den anderen schon mal hinein zu gehen. Ich komme gleich nach!" Wozu eigentlich so viel Freundlichkeit, dachte Ilona abschätzig während sie bereitwillig den Saal betrat.  
  
Natürlich, dachte sie, ich bin ein nichts. Ich habe nicht den gleichen IQ wie ihr, außerdem sehe ich auch zu hässlich für euch aus. Außerdem bin ich eine eingeschnappte Pute, die sich glücklich schätzen müsste an ein solch privilegierten Menschen verfrachtet zu werden. Ja vielleicht bin ich ja auch überhaupt kein Mensch, ein Wurm vielleicht? Ungeziefer, ja das bin ich. Das denkst du dir doch jetzt gerade, oder etwa nicht? Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht denkst, du verbissener kleiner egoistischer ... Blödmann! Blödmann? Ist das alles was ich zu dir sagen kann? So tief bin ich also schon gesunken ...  
  
Erträglich, ja das war sie gerade, wenn man mal von dem Bedürfnis absah nach dem sie alle Anwesenden am Liebsten einhändig in den Abgrund gestürzt hätte und den Drang alles zu zerschlagen, was ihr in die Quere kommen würde. Ja abgesehen davon, war sie wirklich erträglich, solange niemand das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen würde und das wäre in ihrer Verfassung wohl ein Kinderspiel gewesen.  
  
Das Zimmer in dem sie jetzt stand, war nicht so groß, wie manche Räume, die Ilona hier schon gesehen hatte. Und doch war dieser Ort von einer noch mächtigeren Schönheit und Liebe als all die anderen. Es hatte einen gewissen alten Stil, was die Einrichtung betraf. Ein ziemlich großer Stuhlkreis, der um die 40 Stück umfasste, stand um ein großes weißes Pentagramm, dass sich tief in den schwarzen Teppichboden eingrub und mitten im Kreis lag ein verblasster Kristall.  
  
Außer einer Frau und einem Mann war niemand in dem Raum gewesen, als Ilona ihn als erstes betreten hatte. Doch nun strömte die ganze Gruppe an Ilona vorbei in den Raum und jeder stellte sich vor einen Stuhl, während Ilona etwas unbeholfen dastand und immer noch eine finstere Mine aufsetzte.  
  
Der schreckliche Geruch von einer Überdosis nicht zusammen passenden Gerüchen drang jetzt noch stärker in ihre Nase und in den Mund. Aber nicht nur das, der Eindruck der Gewürze drang tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein und benebelte sie auf eine Art und Weiße, die mehr als unangenehm war. Es stach in die Augen und verursachte Schwindelgefühle, doch niemand schien das zu stören außer ihr.  
  
Creep und Herr Collagahn waren in den östlichen der vier Türen, die aus diesem Raum führten, verschwunden.  
  
Es mussten ungefähr 15 Leute gewesen waren, die jetzt alle versammelt überall im Raum verteilt vor ihren Stühlen standen und stumm auf ein Licht starrten, das genau in der Mitte des Pentagramms leuchtete. Als Ilona näher hinschaute erkannte sie dem Kristall, der anfing ein reines und unschuldiges Licht ausstrahlen, in das sie jedoch nicht lange schauen konnte, da ihre Augen bereits anfingen zu tränen und das Licht immer heller wurde. Doch Ilona merkte auch, dass der Blick in das Licht alle anderen Eindrücke verschwinden ließen, doch was war jetzt besser ein stechender, übelkeitserregenden Geruch, der einem die Augen auskratzte oder ein strahlend helles Licht, dass einem die Augen erblinden ließ. All die anderen schien das nicht im mindesten zu stören, kein Auge tränte, und kein Gesicht wurde verzogen und nicht einmal ein Auge blinzelte bei diesem Anblick. Doch Ilona konnte weder in das Licht schauen noch es ignorieren, beides maß sich an Unerträglichkeit.  
  
Es war totenstill. Niemand räusperte sich, niemand beachtete Ilona oder machte sich anders bemerkbar, doch Ilona wagte es nicht ins Licht zu schauen. Es schien sie zu zerdrücken diese Stille, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm und in vielerlei Hinsicht vielleicht sogar schlimmer. Man konnte das Licht strahlen hören. Man spürte die Musik erklingen, die Melodie tief im Herzen. Wirre Klänge, wirre Gefühle, wirre Gedanken und manchmal auch falsch, aber doch so rein und vollkommen, wie nichts zuvor das Ilona je wahrgenommen hatte. Sie konnte sie fühlen, aber sie hörte nichts dergleichen. Sie konnte den Geruch des Meeres im Morgengrauen schmecken, aber sie roch es nicht, sie roch es nicht.  
  
Es war immer noch Stille und Ilona zog es zu dem Licht hin auch wenn sie sich nicht traute es noch einmal in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
  
Es war zu vollkommen und zu rein, als das sie ihrer würdig wäre. Sie gehörte hier nicht hin. Die Musik verstummte, die Herzen fingen an zu schweigen, der Meeresrausch verließ Ilonas Mund.  
  
Aller Augen waren auf die Osttür gerichtet und Ilona tat es ihnen verwirrt gleich. Obwohl sie am liebsten geflohen wäre, war sie jedoch nicht in der Lage etwas anderes zu tun. Und in diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür.  
  
Creep und Herr Collagahn, der sich mittlerweile umgezogen hatte und der jetzt eine Art Mönchskutte trug, nur rot anstatt braun, betraten den Raum. Creep hat mit finstrem Blick die Hand gehoben und der Kristall erlosch langsam. Aller Augen waren jetzt wieder auf die Mitte des Pentagramms gerichtet, als schienen sie auf etwas zu warten. Doch Ilona wendete ihren Blick nicht von Herr Collagahn und Creep. Wie in Trance schauten diese auf den Stein, kein blinzeln, kein Wimpernzucken, keine Ablenkung.  
  
Ilona schaute sich weiter im Raum um und es erschreckte sie wie alle so dastanden und es so aussah als ob sie sich gerade in einer anderen Dimension befanden, und erst nachdem das letzte Glimmen des Steines erlosch, richteten alle ihre Augen auf Creep und Collagahn, die bereits in den Stuhlkreis getreten waren und sich nebeneinander vor zwei Stühlen postiert hatten, links und rechts die Frau und der Mann, die bereits im Raum gewesen waren als Ilona ihn betreten hatte.  
  
Als Ilona feststellte, dass der Geruch gemeinsam mit dem Licht verschwunden war, holte sie erst einmal tief Luft um sich von diesem entgültig frei zu machen. Es war wirklich erleichternd und befreiend, wie als wäre sie Ewigkeiten in einem dunklen Gefängnis fest gehalten worden und endlich wieder das Tageslicht erblicken konnte, doch immer noch wusste, dass sie noch lange nicht frei war.  
  
"Ilona!" Herr Collagahn hatte seine Augen auf Ilona gerichtet. "Würdest du dich bitte neben Anna setzen?" Er wies zu einer Frau, die etwas sieben Stühle rechts von Herr Collagahn stand und sie liebenswürdig anschaute. Sie hatte blondes Haar, das schön und gleichmäßig gekämmt bis zu ihren Schultern reichte. Sie hatte in gewisser Weiße ein schönes Gesicht, nichts weltbewegendes aber hübsch. Komisch, dass Ilona genau das gleiche dachte. Ja sie war oberflächig. Sie beurteilte jeden immer erst nach dem Aussehen und vergleichte sie mit ihr selber. Ilona hatte braunes Haar, doch als sie Anna sah wünschte sie sich sie hätte blondes gehabt und nicht so braunes struppiges Haar, das momentan nicht einmal so gut gekämmt war, geschweige denn gut frisiert. Wie konnte man in so einer Situation über Haarschnitte nachdenken?  
  
"Okay!" Wenigstens musste sie sich nicht neben eine unzumutbare Person wie Eleasse setzen. Apropos Eleasse? Wo war sie eigentlich? Seit sie alle durch die magische Wand gegangen waren hatte sie sie nicht mehr gesehen, wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte.  
  
Wie auch immer! Was sollte sie das stören? Diese Anna schien eine ziemlich nette und liebenswerte Person zu sein. Während sie sich neben sie stellte, wunderte sie sich, dass sie so intensiv darüber nachdachte. Vielleicht suchte sie ja nach einem Licht an das sie sich klammern konnte, wenn alle anderen Lichter ausgingen.  
  
Creep hob abermals seine Hand und während Herr Collagahn immer noch stehen blieb nahmen alle anderen platz und Ilona brauchte einige Sekunden bis sie verstand, dass sie sich ebenfalls setzten konnte.  
  
Alle Blicke waren auf Herr Collagahn gerichtet, welcher jeden im Kreis nacheinander einen kurzen Blick zuwarf und als er in die Augen Ilonas schaute blitzen seine Augen kurz auf, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Doch ehe sie sich darüber klar werden konnte war er schon vorüber gegangen und als er alle durchhatte fing er an zu reden:  
  
"Liebe Diener und Dienerinnen dem Gott und Göttin unser Zusammentreffen in dieser Stund ist nicht aus irgendeiner Laune von mir einberufen worden und findet auch nicht nur statt um euch bei Laune zuhalten. Wir haben zu dem nicht genug Zeit und deswegen werde ich versuchen mich kurz zu fassen. Ihr alle wisst, dass die verlorene Macht des Lords bereits schneller an Kraft und Festigkeit gewinnt und ihr alle wisst, dass sie in nicht allzu ferner Zeit wieder ihren vollen Status ,und vielleicht noch darüber hinaus, erreichen wird." Während er seine Rede hielt schaute er sich wieder im Raum um, wobei Herr Collagahns Blick immer öfter den von Ilona traf.  
  
"Der Schrecken, dem vor 15 Jahren ein Ende gesetzt wurde - was unserer Hilfe benötigt hatte- wird wieder über die Erde regieren und Leid und Kummer verbreiten, sämtliche Schulen der Zaubererwelt werden geschlossen werden müssen, da sie nicht stark genug sein werden der Stärke des Lords standhalten zu können und auch Hogwarts' Schulleiter vermag das nicht zu verhindern. Aber nicht nur die Zaubererwelt wird Schaden davon tragen, auch die Welt der Menschen wird dem Untergang geweiht sein, was wohl eine größere Bedeutung für unser Hinzuschreiten bedeutet. Während Zauberer und Hexen noch in der Lage sein werden sich für unbestimmte Zeit zu wehren, werden die Menschen ausgerottet sein bevor sie auch nur die Art oder die Existenz der drohenden Gefahr erkennen." Herr Collagahn wechselte wieder einen intensiven Blick mit Ilona, während er fortfuhr und diesmal ließ er sie nicht so schnell aus seinen Augen:  
  
"Ein weitere Nachteil ist, dass der Lord bekanntlich Menschen und jene Zauberer und Hexen gemischter Vorfahren nicht besonders leiden kann. Sie werden keine Chance haben! Wer könnte ihnen auch helfen? Zauberer reinem Geschlechtes sind zum größten Teil zu angstvoll und zu egoistisch als ihnen zu helfen. Sie haben viel zu viel Angst, den Hass des Lords auf sich zu lenken. Das Leben wird unerträglich sein, wenn wir nicht einschreiten."  
  
Ilona hatte überhaupt nicht verstanden von was Herr Collagahn überhaupt sprach, aber nachdem was sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte war es ein leichtes daran zu glauben, dass es möglicherweise ein Zauberervolk gab, in einer anderen Dimension vielleicht, dachte Ilona.  
  
"Wir wollen nicht, dass dies alles geschieht und deshalb werden wir dem magischen Volk unsere Hilfe anbieten. Allein wären wir nicht in der Lage ihn und seine Anhänger zu bezwingen und allein wären sie nicht in der Lage ihm eine Gefahr zu werden. Nur zusammen können wir das schaffen, auch wenn wir nur ungern mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten. Eleasse ist bereits schon bei dem Schulleiter Hogwarts um nach Rat zu fragen, wie man mit dem Ministerium am besten Kontakt aufnimmt und sie von unserer Strategie überzeugen kann. Diese werden wir morgen bevor die Sonne untergegangen ist besprechen. Ihr werdet wissen wann es so weit ist."  
  
Damit beendete er seinen Vortrag und alle "Diener und Dienerinnen" standen auf und Ilona zögerte erst, aber dann stand sie auch auf. Herr Collagahn sagte noch etwas zu Creep, was Ilona nicht hören konnte  
  
Daraufhin verließ Herr Collagahn den Raum aus der südlichen Tür, von er sie in diesen Raum gelangt sind, während Creep auf Ilona zuging.  
  
"Ilona, Anna würdet ihr bitte mit mir kommen? Ich führe euch in eure Zimmer!" Zimmer, dachte Ilona, was? Ich werde hier nicht bleiben. Ich will sofort nach Hause!  
  
Nach Hause, nach Hause. Wo war eigentlich ihr zuhause? Wo waren eigentlich all ihre Freunde hin? Wo waren eigentlich alle ihre Verwandtschaft hin? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie sie alle hassten. Sie war es doch nicht gewesen. Sie war freigesprochen worden, doch hatte ihr niemand auch nur ein Wort geglaubt. Wo war ihr Vertrauen denn hingegangen?  
  
Sie wollte nach Hause, das wollte sie wirklich, auch wenn dort niemand sein sollte. Sie wollte nach Hause. Doch sie war auch müde, sehr müde und so folgte sie gemeinsam mit Anna lautlos Creep, die Tränen zurückhaltend...  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
Na ja mir hat dieses Kapitel irgendwie nicht so sonderlich gut gefallen, weiß auch nicht warum, is halt so... Aber ich hoffe ihr revwiet trotzdem... 


End file.
